


Draco Malfoy and the Very Distracting Joggers

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, Draco is a sad boy, Draco's thirst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Joggers, Light Angst, M/M, Top Harry, smut to follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: It’s honestly just not fair, Draco thought as he watched Potter running around the Quidditch pitch in grey joggers and a sinfully tight Gryffindor red t-shirt. He was certain McGonagall had chosen the outfits to send Draco into a fit. It had absolutely nothing to do with trying to keep people warm during the chilly Autumn mornings in the Scottish highlands, it was purely as torture device against the former Death Eater who had discovered his obsession with one Harry Potter in joggers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to keyflight790 for her wonderful beta work as usual. ;* light angst. Draco’s thirst is so real.

_It’s honestly just not fair,_ Draco thought as he watched Potter running around the Quidditch pitch in grey joggers and a sinfully tight Gryffindor red t-shirt. He was _certain_ McGonagall had chosen the outfits to send Draco into a fit. It had absolutely nothing to do with trying to keep people warm during the chilly Autumn mornings in the Scottish highlands, it was purely as torture device against the former Death Eater who had discovered his obsession with one Harry Potter in joggers.

The fact that Draco himself had been forbidden from participating in any activity that could lead to inciting violence, including Quidditch, had only worsened the unfairness of it all. Not that Draco was about to argue this point to his parole Auror. He was fairly certain the man thought he was undeserving of _any_ freedom whatsoever, and he would not find any sympathy from him.

He knew he shouldn’t be there. Ogling Harry day after day would only end poorly for him. There could never be anything between them, he was a former Death Eater after all and Harry was… Harry. Savior of the Wizarding World, champion of all that was good and right and just.

Harry smiled up at Draco in the stands as he ran past, and it was all Draco could do not to melt. That was another part of the unfairness of Draco’s post-war life, the easy smiles with which Harry Potter liked to grace him. As if the last seven years of their life hadn’t happened. As if the war hadn’t happened. As if perhaps they were friends. Draco shook his head. He would never dare allow himself the impossible hope that such a thing could be possible. Yet somehow, in Harry’s easy smiles in his direction, he could almost feel the warmth of the sun’s rays that emanated from Harry on his skin. How he longed to stand in that light.

He tried to tell himself that he would stop coming to these practices, that he was _not_ strictly watching for Harry, then Harry would lift his shirt in an effort to wipe the sweat from his brow revealing toned, golden brown abs covered in thick, black hair that traveled from his mid stomach and disappeared into those grey joggers. It was all he could do not to moan. The thought of what lay beneath made him salivate. He could just make out an outline of Harry’s cock through the joggers as he ran.

Draco shot up from his spot on the stands and snuck his way back up toward the castle. He had become rather good at disappearing as of late. It was easy when no one was really looking for you. No one except Potter of course. He tried to remind himself that he was and always would be Potter to him. He had always been far too kind for his own good and the fact that his kindness might extend to Draco made him feel weak at the knees. He wished he still had the strength to tell the chosen one to _bugger off,_ if only for his own mental well being. Being friends with the object of his affection, one for whom any number of witches and wizards would gladly kill for the opportunity to bed, Draco knew he didn’t stand a chance. Why would he chose a Death Eater when he could have anyone else?

_He defended you though,_ his mind sometimes liked to remind him. Draco scoffed. It was Potter being Potter, a do-gooder to the very end. It wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t even friendly, it was simply Harry Potter, the eternal Gryffindor, doing what he believed to be the right thing. Which was why he had given Draco back his wand.

Harry had looked so forlornly at it that Draco had considered telling him to keep it. The wand would never obey him properly again anyway, but it was the principle of the thing. Harry had already taken everything else from him. His mother had moved to France, his father had been killed in a Ministry raid, his own freedom was virtually nonexistent, he couldn’t have his wand too.

Sometimes Draco thought about Harry holding his wand. The intimacy of such a thing, what spells had Harry used on it, beyond the one used to destroy the Dark Lord. He would often lay awake at night imagining these things. There was a certain power attached to it, a power Draco knew, was not entirely his own. It was Harry’s magic, he decided, still thrumming through the wand. Begging for its _true_ master. Draco snorted. _Join the club you stupid hunk of tree scraps,_ he thought bitterly, closing his bed curtains.

_It was going to be a very long weekend_ , he thought. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t watch Harry practice again. He didn’t want to make a habit of staring, but Harry insisted on wearing those bloody joggers everywhere he went and it drove Draco absolutely mad.

It was, the following Monday, when Harry had shown up late to their potions class, dripping with sweat and still wearing those bloody joggers that Draco had officially snapped. His mind short circuited the moment Harry sat down beside him. There was something so primal about how he smelled then, and the sight of his sweaty body made Draco ache with desire. _Bloody hold it together,_ he hissed at himself, seconds after knocking over half the ingredients for their potion. Harry smiled, offering to help him cut up the lacewing flies Draco blushed crimson and failed to come up with a single reason why Harry shouldn’t do it. His mind blanked, and all Draco could think was how badly he wanted to lick the bead of sweat that was currently trailing down Harry’s collarbone. He knew he was staring, but he was powerless to stop himself.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked in that genuinely concerned way. Draco giggled, the sound grating at his ears and instantly making him feel like an idiot. Before Harry could say a word, Draco leapt up from his chair and bolted out of the classroom as fast as he could, leaving a very confused Harry in his wake.

“Draco,” he heard Harry yell after him. He wanted to yell back, _go away. Leave me alone._ _Please._ But he couldn’t, so instead Draco turned down the next corridor and threw himself into an alcove, and curled up into a ball in the far corner, away from the notice of the other students. _Stupid idiot!_ Draco chastised himself. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ “Draco?” Draco looked up to find Harry standing at the entrance to the alcove looking down at him. He frowned. “Are you okay?”

Draco merely stared at him for a long moment and willed himself not to cry. _You will not show weakness in front of Harry Potter of all people_ , he told himself, his eyes already burning with unshed tears. Draco closed his eyes and nodded his head. Harry sighed, and stepped into the alcove, and dropped down beside him. Whatever Draco had expected, being wrapped up in Harry’s arms and pulled into his chest was not it. Draco gasped, and opened his eyes. It was real. Harry Potter was hugging him.

“I… what was that for?” Draco asked when Harry finally pulled away a few moments later.

“You seemed like you needed it,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“I… you don’t owe me anything,” Draco said.

“I know that.”

“Especially not your pity.”

“I don’t pity you,” Harry said.

“You hugged me.”

“Because you need a friend,” Harry said. Draco looked at him.

“I have Blaise and Pan…” but his words were cut off suddenly as Harry leaned across the small space between them, and pressed his lips to Draco’s. Draco gasped.

“Sorry,” Harry said quickly pulling away. “I shouldn’t have…” Draco crawled into his lap to kiss him again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that,” Draco said. Harry grinned, and deepened the kiss.

“Yeah?”

Draco nodded. “I’ve been watching you running in those bloody joggers, driving me mad,” he said, sitting in Harry’s lap.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Harry asked, playing innocent, and bucking his hips into Draco’s arse. Draco whined.

“Mmm, you b-bloody k-know why,” Draco stammered.

Harry chuckled, “Cause you caught a glimpse of my cock and now you really want it in your arse don’t you?” Harry whispered in his ear. Draco whimpered and nodded. Harry grinned, nibbling on his ear. “Good. But you’re going to have to be patient, because I have been thinking about nothing else but devouring that pretty little arse of yours for weeks now,” Harry said. Draco shuddered. “How about we take this back to my room and I can fuck your brains out, hmm?” Draco nodded, eagerly; Harry smiled and kissed him once more, sucking on his throat, eager to leave his mark. Draco whined.

“Please,” he begged.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re so strong,” Draco said, feeling up Harry’s bicep, one afternoon as the two sat, lounging about Harry’s room. Harry grinned, flexing for his boyfriend. “Mmm, but I bet you couldn’t lift me,” he teased. 

“Oh you think not huh?” Harry said. “Alright, you’re on. Get on your back,” he ordered. 

Draco did his best to bite back a moan, and do as he was he was told. Harry moved onto the floor, and floated Draco off the bed and into his outstretched arms. “That’s cheating,” Draco said. 

“Hush,” Harry growled. Draco felt the moment the spell dropped and his full weight was rested on Harry’s palms. Draco gasped. Harry bent his elbows, lowering Draco towards his chest, before he raised him up in one fluid motion. “Count!” Harry barked. 

“One,” Draco said. Harry repeated the motion and Draco counted again. Harry continued like that, seventy-nine more times. 

“Satisfied?” Harry asked, his arms trembling. 

“Y-yes,” Draco said. He had been hard from the moment Harry had first lifted him. Harry placed him gently on top of him and kissed his lips softly. 

“Such a good boy,” he praised. 

Draco whined, “Ooh gods, D-Daddy, please,” he begged. 

“What do you want kitten?” Harry asked with a grin. 

“Need you inside me,” he said, his voice dripping with need. “Please Daddy.” 

Harry hummed, “Only because you begged  _ so _ nicely pet.” Draco moaned again. Harry smiled, slipping his hand into the back of Draco’s trousers. “Mmm, no pants baby boy?”

“Wanted to give you easier access, Daddy,” Draco said breathless. 

“Such a thoughtful boy,” Harry praised, and slid his fingers through Draco’s blond locks, pulling him down into a scorching kiss. Draco moaned into his mouth, Harry’s tongue dominating against his own determined to make the blond weak with need. Harry growled. “Want to ride my tongue baby boy?” Draco whimpered and nodded. “Good boy. Up,” Harry commanded. Draco lifted his arms, and Harry pulled off his jumper, before vanishing his trousers. “Ready?” Harry asked. Draco nodded. Harry hummed, and pulled Draco up his chest so that his arse hovered over Harry’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he said. Draco moaned, his moan growing louder as Harry pulled his arse down onto his face, swirling his tongue around the blond’s quivering hole. Harry's fingers dug into his hips, pulling him up and down, shoving his tongue as deep into Draco’s entrance as it would go, before pulling it out of him. Draco sobbed.

“Daaaaddy,” he whined. Harry growled, the vibrations of his tongue making Draco squirm. “Oh gods… D-Daddy p-please,” he begged, desperately riding Harry’s tongue, so needy. Harry chuckled, and slid his hand down his own chest, and pulled his hard cock out of his joggers, stroking it. Draco whined, staring at it. He wanted it deep in his throat, or otherwise in his arse. But he’d not been given permission. Harry fucked up into his fist, adding a twist at the head. Draco sobbed. “P-please Daddy, please, please let me have it,” he begged. Harry wiggled his finger at Draco, beckoning him over. Draco leaned down and took Harry’s cock into his mouth, and hummed contentedly. Harry moaned around his entrance, thrusting into Draco’s hot, and eager mouth. 

Harry growled, fucking Draco’s mouth hard as he sucked at his hole. Draco whimpered around the cock slamming into his throat, and making him gag. Harry fisted his fingers in Draco’s hair once more, holding his head down as he fucked up into Draco’s mouth. Draco moaned, and sucked harder, taking his thick, long cock easily, slurping noisily, making obscene sounds that made Harry’s cock throb. Harry groaned and pulled his face away from Draco’s arse. 

“Fuck baby,” Harry said, feeling a shiver raise up his spine as Draco swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. “You’re gonna make Daddy come down you’re pretty little throat if you keep that up.” Draco hummed, and doubled his efforts. Harry groaned. “Mmm, I know you’d like that wouldn’t you pet?” Draco nodded. “I suppose you’ve earned it, hmm?” Harry asked, teasing Draco’s hole with his fingers. Draco swallowed his cock down to the hilt. Harry groaned, slipping his fingers into Draco’s arse and curling them against his prostate. Draco moaned around his cock. 

“Don’t stop baby,” Harry demanded. Draco whined, trying to keep his concentration as Harry’s fingers teased that bundle of nerves in his arse. He sucked harder, trying to distract Harry with a series of tongue swirls around his cock. Harry’s fingers stuttered in Draco’s arse, freezing for a brief moment. Draco used the distraction, to deep throat his boyfriend, holding his cock as far in his throat as he could. Harry groaned. “Fuck baby. Just like that. Daddy’s so close baby boy.” Draco hummed and whined, suckling hard, and swallowing around his cock. “Right there, babe. Fuck,” Harry growled. “You’re so perfect, such a good cocksucker for Daddy, nngggh. Gonna fill your tummy with Daddy’s load.” Draco nodded eagerly. “F—fuck, baby…” he moaned and came hard down Draco’s throat. Draco moaned, swallowing his boyfriend’s load happily. 

Harry exhaled a shuddered breath, letting his head fall back against the floor. Draco continued lapping at his still hard cock, determined to lick up every last drop of Harry’s come. Harry shivered, his body overly sensitive. “Mmm, baby,” Harry said, and pulled Draco up towards him, kissing his lips hard. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” 

“Thank you,” Draco said humming contentedly. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's been a very naughty boy. He's gonna get punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my favorite thing I've written to date.

“Draco,” Harry warned. The blond was seated in his lap at present, in the middle of the common room, wiggling his clothed arse over Harry’s hardening cock. Harry growled, gripping his hips hard enough that Draco was sure there would be bruises. Draco whined. “You’re being a very bad boy,” Harry growled, nipping at his ear.

Draco whimpered. “N-need you so bad,” he whined into Harry’s ear. “Please Daddy.” Harry growled, hauling Draco to his feet, throwing him easily over his shoulder, walking the two of them towards their bedroom. Draco groaned, his body shivering. Harry patted his arse through his trousers.

“Teasing Daddy in public like that is a good way to get yourself punished,” Harry said as they reached their rooms. Draco whined.

“S-sorry Daddy,” Draco said. Harry dropped him onto his feet, and slammed him up against the wall pinning his arms above his head.

“You seem to have forgotten who’s in charge here, darling,” Harry growled into the flesh of his neck. “Perhaps I should remind you?” Draco gasped, his throat burning as Harry bit down on the tender skin between his neck and shoulder.

“Ooh Daddy,” he cried, bucking towards Harry.

“Stay still now pet,” Harry commanded. Draco froze, trying to hold his body still, his need for Harry getting the better of him.

“Please Daddy,” Draco begged.

“You’re a very naughty boy,” Harry growled. “What makes you think you deserve Daddy’s cock?” Harry teased his fingers across Draco’s hole.

“Mmm,” Draco bit his lower lip, barely able to form words.

“I promise I’m a good boy,” he said.

“Are you?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Daddy. Such a good boy,” he said.

“Prove it,” Draco whined, and dropped to his knees before his boyfriend, staring up at him longingly. Harry grinned down at him. “Such a beautiful pet,” he purred.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Draco said, pulling down Harry’s joggers. How he loved those blessed things. Harry’s hard cock slapped into his chin, dragging precome just below his lips. Draco whined, looking up at Harry again. “Please Daddy?” he said. Harry nodded. Draco devoured his cock easily. Harry growled, fisting his fingers into Draco’s hair.

“That’s a good boy, take that cock all the way down,” he said. Draco swallowed him to the hilt. Slurping noisily around Harry’s cock. Harry groaned, fucking into his mouth. “Mmm. Fuck…alright, that’s enough,” Harry said, pulling Draco to his feet.

Draco pouted. “But…”

“I said that’s enough,” Harry growled and spanked his arse. Draco whimpered. “Daddy wants a taste of your sweet little arse, baby boy,” Harry purred. Draco moaned. “Up against the wall, and do not touch yourself!” he commanded. Draco turned as he was told, keeping his hands above his head. Harry grinned, kissing his way down Draco’s pale spine. Draco moaned, breathless as he felt Harry’s lips tracing each vertebra in his spine. It was maddening and arousing and Draco wanted nothing more than to feel Harry’s thick cock pulsing in his hole.  Filling him up with his come.

Harry paused as he reached his tailbone, and dragged his tongue down from the edge of his tailbone to the crack of his arse, and sucked on the rim. Draco screamed, arching his back. “Like that baby?” Harry asked. Draco whimpered and nodded. “Say it.”

“Yes Daddy,” Draco replied, his voice hoarse and quiet.

“Louder,” Harry growled.

“Yes Daddy,” Draco repeated.

“Yes Daddy what?” Harry demanded.

“Oh fuck, I love it when you eat my arse Daddy,” Draco cried. “Please, tongue fuck my hole, Daddy.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please, oh gods,” Draco sobbed. “Please Daddy. I’ll do anything. I swear I’ll be a good boy. Please, please, please. I need it. Oh, gods, I need you inside me, Daddy. You’re the only one who can satisfy me, Daddy.”

Harry chuckled, “Damn right baby boy,” he said, and with that, Harry buried his bearded face in Draco’s arse, teasing his hole with his tongue, making the blond scream.

“Ooh, gods… Da-aady,” Draco cried, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Hands against the wall kitten,” Harry commanded. “Touch nothing but the wall.” Draco whined but did as he was told, keeping his palms flat against the wall in front of him. “That’s a good boy,” Harry praised. Draco moaned, his back arching when Harry’s tongue delved back into his arse.

“Mmm. Yes, Daddy. Oh gods, yes. Please. I want to come Daddy.”

“Nuh-uh,” Harry said his face never leaving Draco’s arse. Draco whined.

“Oh gods, please. I promise I can be good. I won’t tease you again, I swear…” Harry chuckled, sucking on his hole, lapping at his sensitive rim. “P-please Daddy. Let me come.” Harry pulled his face away.

“Begging will only make it worse sweetheart. You need to learn your lesson hmm?” Harry said wandlessly summoning a plug from across the room.

“Oh gods,” Draco shuddered at the sensation of Harry’s wandless magic. “Da…” his words were cut off as he felt the toy enter him. Draco groaned. Harry slid the toy into the hilt and got to his feet. “Now. You and I are going to go back out into the common room, and you’re going to sit like a good boy with that toy inside you, understood?” Draco bit his lip and nodded. “Use your words kitten, I need to know you understand me.”

“Yes Daddy,” Draco replied.

“Good boy. If you can sit with that toy inside you without squirming, or being a naughty little boy, I’ll consider making you come.”

“Yes Daddy,” Draco said. Harry smiled, pulling up Draco’s trousers, and his own joggers, and taking his hand, escorting him down the stairs back towards the common room. Harry smiled, and kissed Draco’s cheek, and pulled him back into his lap.

“Remember, good boy now.”

Draco nodded, worrying his lower lip. Harry purred kissing his neck.

Draco did his best to sit still, despite Harry’s teasing lips on his neck. “How do you like that toy baby boy? Feel nice?” Harry whispered into his ear. Draco struggled not to squirm. “I got that made special for you. It’s emerald green and it understands Parseltongue, so on my command, it’ll wiggle inside your hole.” Draco gasped. Harry chuckled. “It can grow thicker too, stretching that pretty little hole so it’s ready for Daddy’s cock. Would you like that baby?” Draco nodded slowly. “Mmm, such a good boy now aren’t you? Now that Daddy calmed you down a bit,” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek. “You just needed a little attention didn’t you kitten?” Draco nodded. “Poor baby,” Harry smirked, and a blanket appeared over them as they sat by the fire. Harry teased his hand over Draco’s crotch, the blond couldn’t help but gasp, and whine. “Want Daddy to make you come in your little knickers?”

Draco whimpered, “A-anything Daddy,” he begged.

“That’s my boy,” Harry slid his hand down the front of Draco’s trousers and into his pants, teasing him. “Ooh, what’s this? Is baby boy hard?” he teased.

“Mhmm,” Draco said.

Harry whispered something in Parseltongue and the toy began to move. Draco bit his lip, holding himself impossibly still. “Good boy, just let that toy tickle your prostate baby. Imagine it’s Daddy’s tongue wriggling in your hole.” The common room was quiet, most everyone was off in their own little world, none of them paying attention to the boy who lived, whispering into Draco’s ear, nor the fact that Draco was sweating, his back arched, and he was whimpering, desperately. “You wanna come baby?”

Draco nodded. “Please Daddy,” he whispered furiously. “Please.”

Harry held his hand still under Draco’s prick, never moving it, and kissed the side of his throat. “Come for me, baby.” Draco moaned and came hard into Harry’s hand. “Such a good boy.” Harry purred, milking Draco’s come into his palm. He pulled it out of Draco’s trousers and held it to his lips. “Lap it up kitten,” he purred. Draco did as he was told, licking up his come from Harry’s hand. “Mmm, that’s my good boy.” Harry held him tight when his hand was clean and kissed his shoulder. “Shall we go to bed now baby?” Draco nodded and yawned. Harry smiled and picked him up once more, and carried him back to their room, placing him gently in their bed. “Good night my little dragon,” Harry said.

“Night Daddy,” Draco replied, curling up on Harry’s chest and falling fast asleep.


End file.
